1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for manufacture of liquid personal care products which minimize equipment requirements, increase capacity and reduce manufacturing times.
2. The Related Art
Among the most widely used personal care products of the liquid type are shampoos, shower gels and skin lotions. Ordinarily each of these products are marketed in a variety of colors with different fragrances and promotional ingredients. More efficient ways are continuously being sought for their manufacture.
Particularly sought are systems which can minimize equipment, increase capacity and reduce formulation time.